herofandomcom-20200223-history
Allyson Nelson
Allyson Nelson the deuteragonist of the 2018 horror film Halloween. She is the daughter of Karen and Ray Nelson, and the grandaughter of Laurie Strode. She was portrayed by Andi Matichak. Biography In Haddonfield, Allyson walks to school with her two friends named, Vicky and Dave, and told them the stress that her family endured due to her grandmother Laurie's past. In class, Allyson looks out of the window to see Laurie watching her. She meets with her grandmother who gives her the three thousand dollars from Aaron and Dana and tells her to have fun. During a family dinner at Karen's house, Laurie arrives and has a panic attack and Allyson comforts her. Later next night, Allyson is at a school-sanctioned Halloween party with her friends and receives a call from Vicky, inviting her to come over once Julian, the kid she's babysitting, falls asleep. Allyson gets into an arguement with her boyfriend, Cameron, who throws her phone into a bowl of pudding, just as Laurie was calling to warn her to go home. In a deleted scene, Allyson and her boyfriend Cameron continue their arguement on the public street, and the cops intervene and tell them both to leave. Her boyfriend Cameron starts mouthing off to the cops, only to be arrested by them, then he tells his best friend Oscar to make sure Allyson gets home safe. When Oscar walks Allyson home, she rejects his advances and he lags behind, spotting Michael watching him. As Oscar tries to escape, he is caught on a fence and Michael impales him while Allyson is not noticing this yet. Allyson turns back and finds Oscar's body and is chased by Michael before finding refuge in a neighboring home. While Sheriff Hawkins and Dr. Sartain search for Michael, they in turn, find Allyson. When they found Michael, Hawkins runs him over with the SUV and gets out of the vehicle to shoot Michael at point-blank range. As Hawkins was about to shoot Michael, despite Dr. Sartain's, he stabs Hawkins in the throat with a blade hidden inside of a pen and kills him before taking Michael's mask and putting it on, frightning Allyson (who is in the back seat of the vehicle). Dr. Sartain loads Michael into the back of the vehicle with Allyson and drives to Laurie's house, intent on reuniting them. Michael regains consciousness and reclaims his mask, and Allyson informs Dr. Sartain that Michael spoke to her; distracted by demanding to know what Michael said, Michael breaks through the security barrier, forces Dr. Sartain out of the vehicle, and stomps on his head as Allyson flees on foot. During the fight between Laurie and Michael, Allyson arrives and witnesses her grandmother Laurie fall from a balcony. When she investigates, Laurie is gone and Allyson makes her way into the safe room with her mother Karen, who alerts Michael. As Michael appears again, her mother Karen shoots him with a rifle and stuns him. Her grandmother Laurie appears from the shadows and attacks Michael, sending him tumbling down the steps into the safe room. Karen and Allyson leave the safe room, but Michael regains consciousness and grabs Karen's ankle. Allyson stabs Michael with his own knife and the two escape the room. Laurie flips a switch and metal bars spring into place, barricading the exit and trapping Michael in the safe room as it fills with gas. Laurie lights a flare and tosses it through the bars, setting the room, and Michael, ablaze. Laurie, Karen, and Allyson escape as the house becomes engulfed in flames and hitch a ride in the back of a pickup truck coming down the road. The house is engulfed in flames and Michael's body disappears. The three women embrace as they are taken to safety. Category:Mature Category:Female Category:Horror Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Final Girls Category:Successful Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Sympathetic